1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint can with rim drainage apertures and more particularly pertains to preventing paint from accumulating in a lid engaging annular groove of a paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint cans is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint cans heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing paint are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,494; U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,882; U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,869; U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,814; U.S. Pat. Des. 323,115; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,373.
In this respect, the paint can with rim drainage apertures according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing paint from accumulating in a lid engaging annular groove of a paint can.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved paint can with rim drainage apertures which can be used for preventing paint from accumulating in a lid engaging annular groove of a paint can. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.